Golden Apples Edens Alive Rewritten
by KilisAMAROKprincess
Summary: Charlotte Is the apple, a direct descendant of Eden. After being kidnapped by Absturgo and held captive for a year she is rescued by her twin sister and a hooded stranger. (T for swearing/violence) Desmond/oc desxoc desmondxoc des/oc (see first review for lotties outfit edit: that link messed up as well, ill try and find time to fix it)


As I opened my eyes the bright lights of Absturgo flashed and stun my eyes. Blearily I held a hand out in front of me almost begging the lights to dimmer. Getting up from the stiff bed I looked around the room that I had been held captive in for almost a year now. It's mostly white with the exception of all surfaces including the wardrobe being silver. My name is Charlotte – Lottie is preferable though. I was kidnapped from my home when I was 22. My home was a simple farm with beams put up everywhere to climb on and dummies and targets would scatter a field or two. I lived there with my parents, my older brother David, my twin sister Zoe and my younger brother Dante. David was 4 years older than me so by now he should be 27 and with Dante being 4 years younger than Zoe and I, he should be 19… tomorrow if I'm correct. The farm wasn't really all that simple though. It was a farm to train assassins.

Sifting away from my thoughts I quickly change my clothes and walked out the metal door only to have a colouring book shoved in my hands by Andy – my captors assistant – he places a pack of crayons on top of the book with a smug smile and walks off to his computer, his hippy pony tail swishing about patronising me. Smirking, I drop the colouring book to the floor, the bang of it making Andy jump. He grips the space on his chest where is pathetic heart would be, his breathing starting to steady only slightly. I look down to the colouring book then at him, my eyes widening innocently.

"Oppsie!" I say in a bittersweet voice. He clenches his teeth but forces a smile and gets up from his desk slowly. He picks up my discarded colouring book and firmly places it in my hands. I glare at him.

"You shouldn't make so much noise… or ill give you something to scream about" his smile turns to a dark one. Oh how I hate him. His eyes flicker down to my attire, which consists of a black crop top, a camouflage patterned top with the buttons undone and a pair of simple black skinny jeans with some black shoes that kinda look like vans I guess. (AUTHORS NOTE: her outfit looks like this: cgi/set?id= 119548228) just without the spaces)

He grins, seeing the fact that I'm wearing the clothes that he had bought me. I was wearing them because they were the only ones in the wardrobe for me to wear. He likes to choose my outfits all the time. Which annoys me like fuck, what's creepy though is the fact that he knows my sizes and my size and my preferred style of clothing. His little beepy thing on his wrist – it looks like a watch but not, if you know what I mean? – Beeps and he quickly glances at it before speaking.

"I have a meeting with Vidic now. Don't go anywhere." He walked out the room and I was left alone. I lied down on a brown leather sofa and quickly fell asleep.

"Eden…Eden…Eden…Eden…" it carried on like that for a while. Nothing but blackness and the word 'Eden' vibrating through my head. Suddenly everywhere flashed white and I found myself in a busy street… in the past? They were all dressed as if they belonged to the 1500's. Looking down at myself I found a light blue long sleeve dress that would swish a little with the wind. My body started to move without my consent and I was walking. The place must be Italy because of the many Italian accents I can hear. Someone rushes past me knocking me over, then a hooded man jumps over my fallen state and a blade is produced from his wrist. He plunges it in to the rushing mans back and turns around to stare at me. Oh god, I'm a witness. He walks over to me and something takes over me, a glowing golden sphere appears in my hand and I shove him backwards without really touching him. He gasps, a knowing yet confused look in his eyes. I run away and he chases.

"Charlotte!" Andy shakes me awake. Fucking bastard, I wanted to know what happened next. "Get up, in to the animus now." What? Ani-what? He 'helps' me up from the sofa and by 'helps' me up I mean practically picks me up by my arms. I huff as he pushes me over to the weird metal table thing. He gestures for me to get on and with an irritated sigh I do.

"Relax," he says as he notices my worried expression as he starts places wires to my arm. "Lie down" a clear screen slides over my face and suddenly I'm in this very large room, its white and misty and I cant see the end of it either way I look. My body starts to heat up excessively and I scream in pain. What's happening? The room bursts gold and golden streams of light stab at the ground. I run but the place never ends. What is this? Why had Anderson placed me here?

"oh go-" a male voice breaks the silence

"ho- do w- turn I- off?!" a female joins him

"I do- ow!"

"get er- out!"

I yell out "hello? Please! Help me!" Then I woke up gasping, hands griping at my arms. Two people - most likely the male and female voices I had heard – stared down at me. One in worry, and the other in lightly concealed concern. They help me up with no words but my legs are weak and I fall. The male grabbing me before I properly touch the ground.

"Charlotte, we need to get you out of here."


End file.
